Harry's Gang meets me and my Friends
by Julie Weasley
Summary: Umm this is so hilarious I guess! I wrote this when I was thinking about Math. Our teacher assigned us about a million qusetions like 8[2x +(4y)] +55 (77y -48y)! It drives me insane!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH Please review!!!!!! HEEHEE


Ok. I wrote this story because I was bored and I felt like writing something that was hopefully funny! Hope you enjoy!

One day I was sitting at my desk writing a Harry Potter story when all of the sudden Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped in my window.

I frowned.

Me: What are you guys doing here?

Hermione: I don't know. You are the one writing the story! You tell us?

Me: Well, I don't know! I'm bored! What am I supposed to do? Just write normal stories about Harry and Voldemort battling?

Hermione and Ron cringed when they heard that name.

Me: Sorry I already have a person I call You-Know-Who! So what do you guys want to do?

Ron was about to answer when all of the sudden the doorbell rang. They all jumped except for Me and Hermione.

Hermione: It's just the doorbell! Didn't you two pay ANY attention in Muggle Studies? Obviously not!"

Me: Hold on. I'm gonna get the door.

While I went downstairs to see who was at the door, Harry, Ron, and Hermione snooped around my room and found a photo album. When I got the door, my friends Ashley, Jennifer, and Theresa were at the door. I smiled

Me: Hey! What are you guys doing here?

Ashley: I don't know! You're the writer REMEMBER?

Me: Oh yeah! Hey guess who's upstairs sin my room!

Jenn: Ummmm…. Nsync?

Ashley: Nelly?

Theresa: God?

Me: Nope! Harry, Ron, and Hermione!

Theresa: (gasps and runs to my room and screams! Then we can hear he interrogating them about Hogwarts)

Jenn: Who?

Me: (frowns) They're the main characters from the book I got you for you birthday! I can't believe you still haven't read it!

Jenn: (laughs) Sorry. I'll work on it.

Ashley: (sighs) How did you get them into your room? Are you like a witch or something?

Me: Nope. I'm the writer. Remember? And right now I'm making Theresa look like a crazy person. (laughs so much she thinks the people in the white suits are coming for her)

Jenn: Well, I'm going to go meet them. Get some snacks k?

Me: Yeah I think we got some chips. Ashley will you come with me and help?

Ashley: Why are you asking me? You're just going to type it in that I help you anyway!

Me: Ummm ok. Dude are you mad at me?

Ashley: I dunno. I don't think so.

Me: (walks to the kitchen and grabs a bad of cheetos and some Pepsi's for everyone)

Ashley: (grabs some brownies that I made appear into thin air because I'm the writer. J )

When we get back to the room, everyone was talking and Theresa had claimed my beanbag. Hermione was reciting all the laws that had been passed by the Ministry of Magic in order from 100BC to present time.

Me: (frowns) Don't you guys want to listen to some music?

Hermione: Yeah! Can we listen to Spice Girls?

Me: What???? You actually want to listen to them? How long have you been away from the Muggle World?

Hermione: 230 days, 1 hour, 25 minutes, and 14 seconds. No wait now it's 16 seconds.

Me: (sighs and turns on Nelly.)

Theresa, Jenn, and Ashley start singing along while Ron, Harry, and Hermione stare at me blankly.

Me: This is the artist named Nelly. He's from St. Louis and he's really good. Have you ever heard of him?

Harry: I never listened to music at the Dursley's.

Ron: Never heard Muggle Music except for Christmas Carols and stuff.

Hermione: Never heard of him because I've been gone for 230 da-

Me: I know. A REALLY long timE!

All of the sudden, Hedwig tries to fly into the window and bumps her head. I open the window and Hedwig drops the letter on Harry's lap.

Harry: (reads the letter and gasps) Voldemort has captured Ginny inside the Chamber of Secrets!

Me: (frowns) Didn't that already happen?

Ron: Yup! I think we should better head back!

I nod and hand them some Pepsi's and brownies for the road.

Theresa: Take care!

They disappear with Hedwig.

Theresa: Man! I should become a writer so I can make them come to my house!

Me: You already are!

Theresa: Oh yeaH! Thanks for reminding me!

(I'm still making Theresa look like a crazy person. HEEHEE!!!!!)

Jenn: Can't you make Nsync appear and have them take us to their concert?

Me: Umm yeah! Hold on!

Starts typing something on her computer and all of the sudden Nsync appears at my doorway

Joey: Hey! Do you guys want to come to our concert tonight!

Jenn: Oh My Gosh! This is so cool!!!

Ashley: Yeah sure!

Theresa: (links arms like JC) Ok!

Justin: Ok our Imo is out in front! Hop in!

Everyone runs downstairs and jumps into the Imo and listens to Nsync sing on the way to the SAVIS (grrrrrrrrrr) Center.

THE END!

PRETTY CRAZY HUH?

J

~~Jewels


End file.
